


Girl, you need Jesus

by MegaAnimeFreak7 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha has been a problem child ever since he was 13. His family has tried everything they can, but it seems the boy is determined to stick to his rebel ways. When the teen is involved in a fatal accident they almost call it quits, but then Itachi's bf, Deidara decides to ask for help from another source. One of the blonde kind. And a little help from above wouldn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I thought I owned Naruto, yada yada yada, Misashi took him away from me.**

* * *

**A/N: This story takes place in my hometown, British Columbia, Canada. The characters live in Surrey, but sometimes they go to Vancouver (to shop and such). Just letting you know beforehand. ;D**

* * *

**Warning: Possible OOCness (hopefully not), OC's, Christianity and finding oneself through Christ throughout the story, pig-headed people who "call" themselves Christians (think of Westboro Church). If you can't deal than hit that backspace button please and thank you.**

* * *

 

Young Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he stared at the half empty bottle of Corona in his hands. He looked up at his so called "friends", who were literally drunk out of their minds. He sighed once more when his close friend Suigetsu Hozuki took a painful spill onto the pavement on his skateboard, only to bounce back up and wink at the girls sitting next to the raven on the sidewalk. Said girls began to giggle in what Sasuke could only _assume_ was flirtatiously.

One of the girls, Karin, rolled her eyes before turning to look at Sasuke, fluttering her eyelashes in, seriously, was she _trying_ to look like she had a mental defect? "Nice night isn't it…" she scooted closer to the raven and gazed up at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Sasuke?" she finished huskily.

The raven took to looking up to the sky, begging fate to help him this one time because, God help him, he was about "this" close.

The girl that had been on Sasuke's other side stood up suddenly, anger filling her hazel eyes. "Oh _shut up_ you stupid slut! Can't you see you're pissing Angel off?!"

Karin then took to standing as well, her rose colored eyes showing how much annoyance was fueled in them. "No! _You_ shut up! Sasuke is _my_ boyfriend, so you can just walk your skanky ass home! And who said you can give him a pet name huh? He doesn't like being called 'Angel' because he isn't some white winged little bitch! He likes the pet name _I_ gave him, which is 'Raven' because it reflects the night and his gracefulness!" she crossed her arms and gave the girl a haughty smile. "You say you like Sasuke, yet you don't know that he's an atheist. You fucking insulted him you slut!"

Sasuke turned his gaze from the sky to the pavement floor, figuring that fate wasn't in the skies so it might have been in the ground. He shook his head as he listened to the girls throw taunts back and forth. Honestly, what was the big fucking deal? 'Angel' 'Raven', he hated _both_ names!

Yes, he was an atheist but that didn't mean that he was immediately offended that someone had called him an angel. It was just a name. And 'Raven' wasn't any better. A raven wasn't fucking graceful (except for in the skies). They were fat birds basically. And they had wings. Most referred to them as 'dark angels', so what was the difference between the names the girls had given him?

The boy felt a body press into his own from behind and he looked over his shoulder, only slightly surprised to see Karin pressing into him. She was glaring at the girl above her, wrapping her arms around her "raven" for protection.

"You are such a dirty slut," she spat. "Keep away from Sasuke with your hurtful comments!"

The girl glared back at her before dropping to her knees in front of Sasuke, tears in her eyes. "I am sooooo sorry for my words Sasuke-kun!" she sobbed. "I never meant to hurt you! Please forgive me!"

The raven sighed in annoyance. Why was he honestly hanging out with these people again? Oh yeah, free booze, access into popular clubs, didn't have to spend his own money, blah, blah, blah.

He felt the pinkette behind him tighten her hold on him when the girl in front of him took a cautious crawl closer. "Stay away from him! God, you are such a freaking whore!" she cried. She then sneered. "Jesus, what is your mom gonna say _Beatrice_?"

The teenager named Beatrice chilled at the calling of her name, though Sasuke didn't understand why. It was just a name.

"How dare you!" Beatrice cried. "You fucking _know_ I hate that name!"

"Why?" Sasuke heard Suigetsu ask in the background. He tried to turn and see where he was but he was too disoriented from the five beers he'd had.

 _Fuck Suigetsu, when I get a hold of you, you're a dead man._ He thought to himself.

Beatrice looked all too happy to answer the question, getting a reason to complain about her mother once again. She stood up and began to pace (well, as much as someone who had already had three beers could anyways). "That bitch never took my social status into consideration! I mean, _Beatrice_? She doomed my popularity in high school from day fucking one!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "How the fuck am I supposed to go through life with a name like Beatrice?!"

"I don't know. _Live_?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. The blonde turned to face him, a grin on her overly tan face. Thinking that the boy had agreed with her she dropped to her knees in front of him once again.

"Yes! See, I want to live, but my mom has ruined that for me entirely. I knew you would understand Sasuke honey!" Sasuke 'hn'ed in reply and her smile grew wider. "Anyways, she'd doomed me to social suicide. Luckily, I found you Sasuke honey! I am soooo glad that I was able to become such great friends with you!" she scooted towards him and licked her lips, moving her arms out so that they pushed her breasts out just enough. "Or, something more?"

Before Sasuke could comment, Karin answered for him. "Yeah, luckily you 'made friends' to get your popularity status," she snorted. "More like you whored your way up there."

Beatrice glared at her. "You bitch! How could you! Sasuke was never supposed to know about that!"

Karin sneered at her. "Oh _please_! As if he hadn't already known! You're famous in school for being the biggest fucking slut that ever walked the planet! He would have heard it from someone eventually! Besides, even if he hadn't known, you just admitted it with your little outburst."

Beatrice gasped in surprise and Sasuke turned to look at the street to his right. Okay, so fate wasn't around today. Maybe he could quickly jump into traffic and get run over. Oh wait, it was already three in the morning and there were little too no cars out.

Damn.

The blonde headed bimbo in front of him suddenly reached out her hands, grabbing the back of Sasuke's head and pulling him forward. The raven soon found his face situated in-between the girl's boobs. If he moved, he'd be "motor-boating" her.

Karin squawked and Suigetsu let out a low, drunk whistle in amusement. Sasuke had said nothing, still unsure of what was actually happening.

"Let him go you whore!" He heard Karin's voice scream, though it was a bit muffled.

"Sasuke, please forgive me!" Beatrice sobbed, completely ignoring the pinkette's calls. "I know that we promised we'd save our bodies for each other, but I couldn't help myself! The men were soooo good to me and I just had to see for myself if they could live up to what they said. But I know that I can only be truly happy with your big, fat cock inside of me Sasukeeeeeeeee!"

The raven sat stock-still. His mind was still on "I know we promised each other our bodies". When the fuck had this transaction gone down?

"Let him go you wench!" Karin shouted, leaning forward in order to get at her neck. This action forced her to push her body further into Sasuke's, which caused him to lean further into the blonde's large chest. Suddenly feeling as though he were about to suffocate, he tried to push back, completely forgetting that the girl's hands were holding him in place.

Fear started to creep up on him as he soon realized that he couldn't get out and that he may very well be smothered to death. He started shaking his head from side to side, trying to find any opening for air. He failed to hear the moans the blonde was making, or realize that he was indeed "motor-boating" the girl.

"Oh Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!" she whined in pleasure. She managed to send Karin a haughty look before she let out a long moan.

"Sasuke!" Karin cried as she pulled at the back of the boy's shirt. "Don't suck on her boobs! Suck on mine!"

Sasuke though, wasn't even thinking about sucking breasts, more as he was trying to find some way to get oxygen into his lungs.

He heard Suigetsu whistle once more, though this one sounded drunker than before. "Damn!" the teen smirked. "Sas'ke be gettin' _all_ da pussy!"

"Shut up!" Karin cried over the moans of the blonde.

Soon, Sasuke was gratefully released from his hold. He sat back, leaning into the pinkette as he took huge gulps of much needed air. He looked down at Beatrice's chest in slight fear. He hoped he'd never have to go anywhere _near_ that chest again.

The blonde noticed his discomfort and came down from her ecstasy high. She pouted at him, leaning forward just slightly. "Sasuke? Darling, are you alright?"

"No, he's not alright you dumb cunt!" Karin yelled. "You almost suffocated him with those dead weights you call boobs!"

Sasuke meekly nodded his head in agreement to Karin's statement. Even Suigetsu let out a grunt of approval in between his drink of beer.

The young blonde looked between the three of them in surprise before tears sprang to her eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she gasped out. "Is this true? Did I almost hurt you? I thought you were feeling good."

" _I_ shink ish time we go home!" Suigetsu shouted, pointing his index finger to the sky. Sasuke graciously hn'ed in response. That was the smartest thing anyone had said so far.

"Yes. Let's _go_ Sasuke!" she wrapped her arms around the raven's. She then stood, effectively forcing the drunken boy to stand as well. She rested one of his arms on her shoulders while she wrapped her other arm around his waist. Making sure that he would be able to lean against her, she began to move, but not before turning to the crying blonde behind her and smirking. " _Away_ from the mega whore."

Beatrice began to sob once more, the love of her life walking away with another woman. She stood, anger filling her hazel eyes.

 _Fine,_ she thought as she made her way across the 7/11 parking lot towards her abandoned bicycle. _I'll let that bitch think that she's gotten him for now, but just you wait Karin…_ she quickly climbed the bike and carefully began to make her way home, just barely catching the sight of Karin's headlights turning the corner in front of her. The freshman grit her teeth and pedaled faster, though she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to the car at the speed it was going. _I'll become Sasuke-kun's girlfriend for sure. And when I do, you'll be sorry you ever_ met _me! Just you wait!_

* * *

Sasuke quickly stumbled through the front door of his mansion, drunk out of his mind. During the ride home Suigetsu had pulled out a case of beer and soon he and the Uchiha were tipsy beyond belief.

All his slow-running mind could remember was Karin yelling at Suigetsu for getting Sasuke drunker without his consent and Suigetsu telling the bitch to shut up and drive faster. Then Sasuke had been pushed out of the car by Suigetsu onto his driveway, only turning back slightly to see the car's headlights zipping down the block.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, trying to remember where his room was. He stumbled down the long hallway in the direction he thought his room might be in. As he approached the end of the hall he heard the sound of someone harshly whispering. That whispering was answered by another pair, though this was deeper than the first. Soon, he was able to hear bits and pieces of a conversation.

"… For him… not safe out…" the softer voice spoke.

"… Yes… I know… just wait… please…" the deeper voice replied.

"… Can't… Worried… gonna look for him…"

"… Done this before… will make it home… don't wanna wake up my parents…"

He heard shuffling and a slight struggle. He slowly made his way over to the door and listened. "… No more… gonna look… Can't watch you beat yourself up… like this…"

The calling of "Deidara" was his only warning before the door opened and he fell in, straight into the arms of a tall male. He looked up and could see the shocked expression of a startled Deidara through his drunken haze.

"Sasuke?" his older brother's boyfriend asked in surprise.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

The blonde gasped, and then wrapped the boy in a tight hug, much to his dismay. "Sasuke oh my God!" he whispered. "I was so worried. I was about to go out and look for you! Where have you been?"

Sasuke pushed away from the man's hold, glaring drunkenly at him. "Nun o' yo damn bushness bitsch," Before Deidara could even think to reply, Itachi was at Sasuke's side in an instant, harshly gripping his brother's arm. "Ouch! Leggo!"

"Sasuke," Itachi all but growled. "How could you say something like that? He's been worried _sick_ about your stupid ass all night! He hasn't even allowed himself to go to sleep and…" he stopped as a certain smell filled his nostrils. He leaned towards his brother, quickly smelling his little brother's breath before pulling back, disgust filling him. "Little brother… have you been _drinking_?"

The question had been asked with such coldness that even with his Uchiha mask on, Sasuke still shivered. "Um…" he began. "N-no?"

Deidara gasped for the second time that night. "Oh my God! You're shit-faced! There's no way you'd say 'um' while you were sober!"

Itachi glared at his brother, a headache already forming. "Sasuke…"

"I know 'ready!" Sasuke yelled, ripping his arm from Itachi's grasp. "I don't need yah tellin' meh!" he turned an accusing finger towards Deidara. "'Nd I don't need _yah_ tellin' me hah tah run mah fooking life! I'm 16!"

Deidara furrowed his brows in anger. "Exactly! You're freaking 16!" he yelled, no longer caring if he woke up the house. "You're still in school! You need to take this time to start making much needed career choices in your life! You need to be serious about school and what you're going to do with your life! You need to start thinking about college!"

"I 'ready know 'bout collage," Sasuke sneered. "Imma not goin'."

There was silence for about three seconds before Deidara exploded, all hope for the parents to sleep gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO COLLEGE!" he screamed in anger.

"IMMA NOT GOIN' TA COLLAGE BITSCH!" the raven screamed back at equal volume.

"I swear to God Sasuke, I'm about 'this' close to ending your life," Deidara stated, holding up his index and thumb finger inches apart to show the space in between, indicating just how much time Sasuke had left in his life. "You are going to college Sasuke. You need the fucking education considering you're always skipping school!"

"No I don't! I can jush live wit mah gals and mah bud S-S-Suigetsu says he'll hook me up wif whateva I need!"

Deidara looked up at Itachi in exasperation. "Itachi, it's those people he hangs out with. They're not good for him."

"Don't talk 'bout meh like Imma not even here bastad!" Sasuke yelled. "My f-f-frien-f-f-fri-dose people are plenty good for mah!"

"No they are not!" Deidara cried, rounding on him. "Do you know what fucking time it is? Do you?" Sasuke dumbly shook his head, which only managed to make the blonde even angrier. "It is four o' clock in the FUCKING MORNING! You have school tomorrow! What the hell were you thinking when you decided to stay out at all hours of the night?!"

"Why should I tell yah anyshing? I don't 'member yah bein' mah mom! Jush mah older brofer's fuck buddy!"

The tall blonde's face turned all shades of red as he advanced on the youngest Uchiha. "YOU SNOT-NOSED LITTLE **BITCH**!"

"What is going on here?" a concerned voice at the door stopped the murder about to take place as all eyes turned to look at the two people entering the room.

 _Shit,_ Deidara thought. _We've officially woken the 'rents._

"I asked what was going on here," Fugaku Uchiha repeated. He crossed his arms, his wife Mikoto taking his side. "I am waiting for a response."

Itachi nodded towards Sasuke. "Little brother decided to grace us with his presence tonight."

Mikoto made her way towards her son with tears in her eyes while Fugaku glared. She placed her hands on her little boy's cheeks, noticing the way they were red from the beer he'd had. "Sasuke…" she whispered. "Sasuke… why? You haven't been home in two days and then you come back only to be drunk beyond belief? Why? Why do you do this? Don't you know that we worry about you? That we care about you?"

The raven glared at her, slapping her hands away before pushing her into the wall. "I don't need yo bitch assh worryin' 'bout meh," he growled in her face. He turned to look at the astounded faces surrounding him. He sneered back before looking at his mother. "Toush me 'gain and I won't be held 'sponsible for mah actions."

"Sasuke…" Deidara began.

"Don't," the teen roared. "I don't need yah stupid cunts dictatin' my fooking life! I'll do what I want, when I want, how I want. If I wanna go bang some sluts, I'll go bang some sluts. If I wanna go spend my fooking money, I will," he turned to look at Deidara. "If I wanna skip school and spend time wit mah _friends_ , then I'll do it! I don't need any o' you tellin' mah what I should be or what I should do. I'm 16 fooking years old. Stay out of mah life!"

With that, the teen drunkenly ran for his room, which he'd remembered was upstairs. The occupants of the room sat still, completely stunned. The only sound other than their heavy breathing was the soft crying coming from both Deidara and Mikoto. Itachi shook his head, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug, allowing the man to cry against his chest.

"Dad," the man asked. "When are you going to disown him? You've threatened to do it for so long."

"I'll just send him to-"

"We cannot send him to another therapist dad!" Itachi suddenly screamed. "This isn't some kind of mental sickness! We can't keep avoiding this!" he turned to look at the floor, his hold on his partner tightening. "We've tried everything. We aren't getting through to him at all."

Fugaku looked to the floor with old, tired eyes. Itachi was right. This battle was becoming tiresome. Perhaps it would be better to just send his boy to military school. Though, the thought of his son being forced to do something like that saddened him greatly.

He sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just have to send him to military school and cut off everything."

"No!" Mikoto cried out. "We can't do that to him!"

"Then what do you suppose we do Mikoto?" Fugaku angrily asked. "I don't see any other options! My patience has already run thin!"

"Actually," Deidara spoke softly. So softly, in fact, that even Itachi had a hard time hearing him. The blonde took a breath, and then continued. "I may have an idea."

"Really?" Fugaku rubbed his temples. "Then please share with the rest of us."

The blonde artist turned in his boyfriend's arms, resting the back of his head against his chest. "I happen to know of a family…"

"Are you referring to your foster family?" Itachi asked. The blonde nodded.

"I've kept in touch with them for some time now. The Sarutobi's." they all nodded their heads. They knew them well.

"And what of it?" Mikoto asked through sniffles.

"Well… um…" he began to twiddle his fingers. "You see… the Sarutobi's… um… there's this one guy… and they… um…"

"Deidara?" Itachi asked, his eyes widening. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically; glad that his lover could understand. "Un!" he let out excitedly.

Fugaku continued to look between the two of them while an air of understanding crossed their faces. "What?" he asked in confusion. "What is it?"

Itachi grinned. "I think we've got something dad."

* * *

Bright morning rays shone through the dark curtains, hitting the youngest Uchiha square in the face. He opened his dark eyes just a bit before closing them, groaning in irritation and turning over.

It wasn't as if he had a hangover. Uchiha's didn't get hangovers. Comes with the name.

No, the reason was that he was tired as shit. Staying up till four am for two days usually did that to you.

So the Uchiha sat, brooding and trying to go back to sleep until his phone rang. Groaning, he reached over and picked up the iPhone 5, quickly checking the caller ID.

"Karin".

He groaned even more before answering, already sitting up. If it was Karin calling he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

"Hn?" he grunted. He heard a giggle on the other end and he rolled his eyes. He opened the door to his bathroom and reached for his toothbrush.

"Hee hee. Sasuke," she giggled some more which almost made the boy puke around his toothbrush. "I just wanted to thank you," The teen raised an eyebrow but said nothing, knowing that she would continue regardless. "You know, for telling that cunt off. She deserved it, what with the way she was hanging all over you yesterday."

 _And you weren't?_ the raven thought as he washed out his mouth.

"God, she needed to be put in her place. I mean, geez, she was so fucking annoying, what with her practically hanging off of you like a towel and her forcing you to stick your face in her boobs! That must have been soooo gross right? I mean, how old is she? Like, fucking 14? She's in the ninth grade and just because she's well-endowed she thinks she's the fucking shit. Who does she think she is right? I mean, she literally had to _sleep_ with guys just to make her way to the top. Ugh, she's almost as annoying as that cunt Sakura. Oh, Sasuke honey, don't even get me _started_ on that bitch. I mean, just the other day I saw that bitch looking at you like she was about to jump your bones. If I hadn't been there, I think you would have been raped that day! Seriously! And another thing about that pink headed whore-!"

"Karin." Sasuke interrupted, stopping her mid-rant.

"Yes Raven?" she asked.

"Make sure there's tomatoes in my bento box today." He simply said.

"Y-y-yes Sasuke-kun! O-of course! I'll make you the best bento box Canada has ever seen! I'll even-"

The teen quickly hung up the phone, throwing it onto the bed. He went through his drawers, looking for the darkest shirt he could find. After finding one, he pulled it over his head. He grabbed his phone and bag, and then opened his bedroom door, making his way downstairs.

As he walked down the hall, he heard the harsh whispers of his family members in the kitchen. He strained to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too quietly for him to understand. He could only make out a few words.

"… Sasuke… good for him…"

A few grunts in agreement. "… Great idea… sure it will work?"

A happy giggle. "Positive! Sasuke… won't know what hit him!"

Sasuke opened the door to the kitchen then, finding this to be an appropriate time to announce his presence. He stepped inside, glaring at all of them. "What won't I know?"

The room fell silent as all the occupants turned towards their food. The teen's glare intensified. "Oh. So you're all going to talk about me and then not let me in on this 'plan' that will apparently be 'good for me'?" The silence remained and Sasuke growled in anger. He walked over to Deidara's side, taking the plate that held the blonde's egg sandwich. The artist made to protest, but seeing the look in the raven's eyes quickly silenced him.

"Fine. Take it," He grumbled. "I wasn't hungry anyways."

"Much obliged," the teen responded before taking a huge bite of the sandwich. He walked over to the door, kicking it open with his foot. "Bye." He called back rudely.

The family members said nothing back.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Sasuke!" Karin called as soon as she saw the raven. "You'll never guess what Chad suggested!"

"Was it something along the lines of 'Shut the fuck up Karin'? Because if it is, he's not the only one that's said it," Suigetsu grumbled. It looked as though he was suffering from a pretty bad hangover by the way he moved about. He fixed his large sunglasses, trying to block out more of the sun. Unfortunately for him, it seemed as though the sun found a way to enter his line of vision every time. It didn't help that it was such a hot day.

Karin squawked at the boy's statement and turned on the white haired teen, smacking him upside the head so hard his glasses fell off. Sasuke winced at the display.

 _Poor guy._ He thought to himself as Suigetsu held his head in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" he roared. She simply waved dismissively at him before turning to Sasuke with a bright expression on his face.

"As I was saying _before_ I got interrupted," she threw a look at Suigetsu, who in turn flipped her off. She smacked him on the head once more before turning again. "Chad has some brilliant news!"

"I really doubt that anything that comes out of Chad's mouth is brilliant." Sasuke inquired. Suigetsu smirked slightly.

"Aw. That's mean Uke!" a voice said behind the raven. The group turned to see Chad himself, smiling at them. His giggling girlfriend stood beside him. The boy failed to notice the flirtatious looks she was sending Sasuke's way. "I mean, I may not be acing my classes, but _none_ of us are right?"

"That's right baby!" his girlfriend, Heather, answered for them. She turned to look at Karin. "Especially _some_ people."

"I just so happen to be failing because _I'm_ not sucking the teacher's cock so he'll raise my grade point average!" Karin spit back.

Chad narrowed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "That was a dirty fucking rumor and you know it!" he snarled, but from the look on Heather's face, they could all tell that it was _far_ from a rumor.

Sasuke sighed, once again wondering why he hung out with these people. "So…" he began. The group turned to him. "Am I going to be hearing about this _brilliant_ suggestion, or am I going to have to sit and watch as you guys grunt at each other like Neanderthals?"

"Oops. Sorry Uke. Got a little carried away," Chad said meekly. Now it was Sasuke's turn to narrow his eyes.

"It's Sasuke." He muttered.

"So anyways," Chad continued. "My dad just bought this really sick ride right? And usually, he hands me the keys, telling me to please stop hanging out with those 'kinds of people' and to 'be responsible' and shit right?" he waited for the group to nod in agreement before continuing. "Well, turns out the bastard bought the car for _himself_! He was like 'You already have seven or eight cars that you hardly ride. I've tried my best with you but you won't listen, so from now on I'm going to worry about _me_. No more gifts, no more presents, no more anything until you shape up. I'm worried about you'," Chad scoffed. "Can you _believe_ that?"

The group shook their heads. They could all agree that parents were extremely annoying. What did _they_ know anyways? They were already 16, closing in on 17. Their parents couldn't tell them what to do forever.

Chad smiled. "So…" he reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a set of keys. The group's eyes widened in surprise. "I decided, how 'bout we take it for a spin?" he looked around at them. " _Each_ of us?"

Sasuke's fingers twitched excitedly, though his face showed no emotion. Inwardly, though, he was jumping for joy. He couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of Chad's car. Even the _keys_ looked expensive.

His eyes narrowed in anger. The only car _he_ had was some crappy Honda Civic his brother had bought him as a late birthday present (well, it was late for him because he'd been out partying the night before, only getting home to find his surprise party guests had left). His brother had told him that was all he could afford and that Sasuke should appreciate that he'd gotten him a car at all. He _hated_ that fucking thing and he couldn't wait until he tapped into his family inheritance so he could get himself a Lamborghini.

The group's cries of happiness brought him back to the present, where the rest of the teens had stood up, hugging Chad for all he was worth.

"Thanks man!" Suigetsu smiled. "I can't wait!"

"Me either!" Karin agreed with a sigh. She pulled back, looking Chad in the eyes with a grin. "When can we go?"

"Well, I was going to say tonight, but it looks like a few of you are sporting wicked hangovers," he paused to look at Suigetsu, who nodded his head weakly. "So I guess we can go the day after."

"Sounds good to me!" Karin nodded.

Chad began to walk in the other direction, his girlfriend at his side. "Make sure you bring the booze!" he called over his shoulder. "We'll meet at Uke's place!"

"It's _Sasuke_!" the teen corrected before he realized what Chad had just said. Before he could fix the mistake, the morning bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes. He calmly stood, making his way towards his first class.

 _Shit._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Deidara nearly choked on the tea he'd been drinking as he watched a SLG3 Mercedes Benz pull up in front of the house. He quickly cleared his throat of the burning hot liquid before literally bolting towards the kitchen, where he knew Itachi was making dinner for the family.

"'Tachi! 'Tachi! 'Tachi!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The older Uchiha looked around the corner, watching calmly as his idiot of a boyfriend approached.

"What is it?" he asked as he came out of the room, drying his hands on a dish towel. Deidara stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. He put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath before he looked up, fear in his eyes.

"Benz! Outside! Sasuke! Suspect! Bad friends!" he sputtered. Itachi, who had learned to speak 'Deidara' long ago, turned to look at the door. He made his way down the hall towards the living room, where a huge window that overlooked the courtyard was. He pulled back the curtain slightly and stared out, noticing that there was indeed a Mercedes, and that a group of teenager's seemed to be exiting the car, a bottle of beer in each of their hands (the driver included).

He narrowed his eyes and turned away. No sooner after he'd turned that the doorbell rang, signalling that the teens were waiting. Before Itachi could get to the door, a weary maid stalked up to it, checking the peephole before quickly opening the door.

"No!" Itachi cried out, but it was too late. The teens were already starting to file in. "Dammit." He mumbled under his breath. He watched as his boyfriend made his way over to the group, waving his hands frantically.

"No! Get out of here!" he shouted. "You guys are bad for Sasuke! Go!"

One of the teenagers slapped his hand away harshly. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" the boy asked. "If anything we're _good_ for him. We can give him what he needs when he needs it. What can _you_ do?"

"You ungrateful little-" the blonde started, thoroughly aggravated. "I'm _trying_ to do what's best for him, but you guys are getting in the way of that!"

The group started laughing. The lead boy shook his head in disbelief before looking up at the blonde. "I've heard of you. Sasuke talked _all_ about you," he snickered. "Yeah, you're just his older brother's bitch aren't you? Why don't you fuck off huh? You're not even a family member. Just someone else's fuck toy, only to be used and thrown away."

Deidara gasped and backed away, the glares the teenagers were sending his way frightening him. He felt an arm wrap around his middle and he looked up, only to see the deadly glare of the oldest Uchiha on the group.

"I think it would be best if you left." He growled. The teen's cowered slightly.

"N-n-not without Sasuke-kun!" Karin stuttered.

"What's going on down there?" a voice called from above. Everyone turned to see Sasuke making his way down the stairs, no emotion on his face.

"Uke! My man!" the first teen called. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"It's 'Sasuke' Chad." He corrected. The boy known as Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatevs. Come on, let's go. I got some Corona in the back." The group turned back towards the door, completely ignoring the dumbstruck face the two adults were sporting.

"Excuse me," Deidara began. "You are _not_ driving a car drunk. I won't allow it."

"Um," Sasuke started as he looked over his shoulder. "Excuse me, but I don't remember me ever listening to the likes of you. Stay out of my business bitch."

The door slammed in the blonde's face. Soon the sound of the car starting floated through the house, followed by the loud whoop of the teen's before the car peeled away.

Itachi shook his head, nuzzling his face in the blonde's neck. "I really hope this works Dei." He whispered. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned back into his boyfriend.

"I just hope he gets home safely," the blonde admitted. "I feel so useless not being able to do anything. Hopefully, my lil' brother will be able to change his mind."

"I have no doubts," Itachi said. He looked up and smiled. "That boy has changed many people for the better," he rested his head back into the crook of the artist's neck, sighing heavily as he thought of the blonde. "Including me."

* * *

"Lol." Heather giggled as Chad took a drunken spill on his skateboard. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Did y-you j-just say 'Lol'?" she asked, snickering when the girl dumbly nodded her head. "Oh my GOD, you a-are such an LG!"

Heather pouted before not-so-subtly resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder. The boy stilled, wondering if it would be extremely rude to shove her off. Chad threw his empty beer bottle across the pavement, not caring where it landed.

"God damn it all Uke!" he yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Scthop tryin' tah still mah girl!"

"He's not stealin' nobody!" she yelled back. "He loves meh and I love him! I want him Chad!"

"God damn it Uke!" Chad whined. "Yah jush shtole mah girl!"

Sasuke could only manage to shake his head, the situation not fully registering in his drunken state of mind. "I-I didn't though." He muttered around his beer bottle.

The sound of a car skidding to a stop in front of them had all of their eyes looking up. Suigetsu opened the door to the Mercedes, completely smashed. He leaned against the car, watching them with his eyes before he threw both hands in the air, fist pumping for all it was worth.

"That was DOPEEEEEEEE!" he howled happily. "I wanna go 'gain!"

"Nope," Chad yelled back as he slowly stood up, trying to keep his balance. He zig-zagged over to Suigetsu, grabbing the keys before pushing him away. "Imma drive now. Let's go guys! I-I-I know dis great place tah drive!"

Everybody began to file into the car, excited. Only Sasuke remained on the curb, staring down at his bottle of beer.

"Come on Sasuke," Karin urged. Sasuke shook his head and she frowned. "Wh't's wrong?"

The raven looked up at them, brows furrowed as he tried to think clearly. "I-I don't shink we should do dis."

"Do what?" Suigetsu asked as he exited the car, also confused.

"Git in da car wit Chad behind da wheel," Sasuke admitted. "He's hammered. He shouldn't drink n' drive."

Chad laughed. "Oh come on! Imma fine!" he narrowed his eyes at the raven. "Ya're n't listenin' tah you brodah's bitsch are yah?"

Sasuke glared at him. "N-no way. I jush don't wanna git in da car wit you. Yo smashed. You c'n hardly talk right!"

Chad growled before turning away, getting into the driver's seat of his car. "Whateva! Stay here yah pussy. Anyone dat wants tah go wit me can come!" Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other before stepping away from the car. Chad's face grew red with anger. "What da fuck?!" he shouted at them. They meekly shook their heads.

"I don' shink it's safe man." Suigetsu confessed. Karin nodded.

"Imma trust Sasuke on dis one. You smashed," she bowed her head. "S'rry."

Heather growled at her in disgust. "Whateva bitsch. We don't need yah. Find yah _own_ way home!" She looked down at Sasuke, disappointed. "Sush a shame Sasuke. We coulda _been_ somethin'," she shook her head before climbing into the passenger seat of the car. She tapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "C'mon baby. Let's leave these losers now."

Chad nodded before putting the key in the ignition and turning it. "Good 'dea," he snarled at the group as the car roared to life. He put the Benz in reverse, turning it around so it faced the street. "Later faggots!" He shouted before putting his arm out the window, giving them the finger and speeding off down the street.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the car's back-lights grew smaller and smaller. _Some friends._ He thought to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing that it was Suigetsu.

"S'rry." Suigetsu apologized. The raven shrugged. No harm done.

"God, Chad is sush an asshole!" Karin all but growled. "Why do we hang out wif him?"

Sasuke shrugged again before remembering that he had no ride home. He groaned. "Hey 'Getsu," he began. "C'n yah call you butler tah pick us up?"

Suigetsu nodded, pulling his phone out. "No prob. Actually, Imma glad I didn't get in da car. Chad is an ass-"

The teen wasn't able to finish his sentence because the sound of a car crash interrupted him. All three of them looked up in surprise. In the distance they could see Chad's car. It had crashed into a telephone pole, knocking a tree over in the process.

"Oh my God…" Karin whispered.

Sasuke stood and began to run towards the car. The other two teens began to run as well. As they reached the car, they could see a few things that were off.

First off was Heather. Glass shards stuck in her face, which was stuck in a scared expression. One of her eyes was closed, while the other was wide open, a long glass shard going straight through it. Next was her head, which had snapped to the side. There were deep lacerations all around her neck and chest. Finally was her chest itself. The small tree they had knocked over with the car had gone through the windshield, stabbing her clean to the other side. It was so deep, that the tree had gone through her to the other side of the seat, literally "nailing" her to the car.

There was no saving her.

Sasuke grimaced, turning from her to the driver of the car, the one who had possibly killed himself as well as his girlfriend.

The teen had glass sticking to him. His right arm was bent at an impossible angle and it seemed he was suffering from whiplash. The airbag in the car had inflated and deflated long ago, slightly crushing him. He was having trouble breathing now. His eyes continuously fluttered open and closed as he had blood flowing into them. His skin was paste white (whiter than Sasuke's) and his lips were chapped, split and bleeding.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he came too. He looked to the left, noticing the other teen's staring at him in horror. "W-what are yah standin' 'round for? Help me."

Sasuke's left eye twitched as he reached for the door. _Even like this, he's still an ungrateful little shit._ He thought angrily. He pulled at the door before he realized that the door was crushed. He'd need the Jaws of Life to open it now.

"He c'n't git it open," Suigetsu told him, noticing the raven's dilemma. "Yah have tah roll dah window down or somethin'."

Chad weakly reached his left hand out, pressing on the down window button for all it was worth. "It's not workin'!" he cried.

Karin stepped forward; about to try and help before something hit her nose. She sniffed again, following the smell. She looked down at her feet, now noticing that something was leaking from the car. Her eyes widened as her drunken mind put two and two together.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "The car! There's gas! It's gonna blow!"

The boy's eyes widened and they all tried harder to get their ex-friend out of the car, going as fast as they could in their haze. Chad pressed down on the window button as if his life depended on it. Now that Karin had pointed it out, he could smell the gasoline. "Help me!" he screamed. "Help me! G't me out o' here! I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at him as he tried to concentrate. _Obviously that door isn't opening,_ he quickly deduced. _What can I use?_ he looked around for something, anything, that would help him get the teen out. He spotted a rock a few paces away and pointed at it, his Uchiha calm quickly deteriorating. "Suigetsu! Get it! Get da rock!"

The white haired teen bolted in the direction Sasuke was pointing at. He quickly picked up the rock and turned around, only to notice a small billow of smoke exiting the front of the crushed car. His eyes widened. "Fire!" he screamed as he ran back. "There's a fire under da hood!"

"Shit!" Sasuke bellowed as Suigetsu passed him the rock. He turned back to the window, backing up slightly. "Close your eyes!" he told Chad. As soon as the teen inside followed through with the order, he threw the rock at the window with amazing accuracy. The rock shattered the glass of the car, spraying shards of it every which way. Chad screamed as some of the shards stabbed him in the left arm.

"Ahhh!" he cried, tears leaking out.

Sasuke and Suigetsu made quick work of pulling the boy out of the window while Karin called 911. Chad cried out again as the glass from the window scratched his back, leaving long, painful trails of blood.

"Yes, hello?!" Karin called into her phone frantically. "Imma Karin! There w's a car crash. Mah friend was drivin'! He's r'lly hurt!" she paused before stomping her foot. "No! I w'll not calm down!"

"Karin!" Sasuke screamed at her, having managed to pull Chad out all the way. "Tell dem where we are!"

"Oh. 'Kay," she agreed. "We're in East Hastings. Near da Petro Canada gas station. Please send help!"

"Where's mah girlfriend?" Chad asked. His eyes grew wide when the two teens didn't answer him. "Where's mah girlfriend?! Where is she?!"

"She's dead!" Suigetsu shouted back. Chad began to cry.

"No! No! Heather! Heather!" he screamed.

Karin looked up from the phone, ready to tell Chad to shut up; when she saw that the car was quickly being engulfed in flames. Her throat closed up in fear. The other boys were still too close to the burning vehicle. "Sasuke! Git out of there!" she yelled, forgetting that she was on the phone. "It's 'bout to blow! Da car's gonna blow!"

Sasuke looked up at the car, swearing profusely. They were still too close. He tried to quicken his pace, but the buff teen he was pulling was like a dead weight, grounding them to their spot. "C'mon!" he shouted.

"I don't wanna!" Chad bawled. "I can't go on wifout Heather! Heather!"

Suigetsu stared at the car as the flames finally approached the gasoline. "Sasuke…" he whispered.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he also turned to look at the car. There was only about three seconds left before the car blew.

"Shit…" he whispered as the car exploded, blowing all three of the boys backwards. Chad landed on his side, a piece of glass piercing him fiercely. Suigetsu was thrown quite far, only stopping when slammed into a nearby car. The car's alarms went off immediately, though that didn't awaken the now unconscious boy. Sasuke himself had been thrown onto the pavement, skidding to a stop just past Karin. He had landed on his back, unwillingly staring up at the sky as his ears ringed.

His breathing began to slow as he stared at the night sky, not a cloud in sight. A single white light appeared in his line of vision and his eyes drearily turned in its direction. Instead of seeing the sight of the burning Mercedes Benz, he was surprised to see a man.

No, that wasn't right. It wasn't a man. It was a teen, around his age.

The boy was dressed in white, with the blondest hair he had ever seen. He had his hands behind his back, and from what Sasuke could see he was holding a cup of what looked to be a cup of ramen.

The blonde teen turned around, and Sasuke gasped as he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen on a person. He also noticed that the teen had whiskers, three thin lines on each cheek, but, instead of making him look weird, they added to his cute look, making him even more gorgeous.

The boy giggled, and then lightly shook his head before walking towards the raven, humor in his eyes. He set his cup of ramen down before putting his legs on either side of the teen, straddling him. He leaned forward, running his hands through the boy's hair. Sasuke looked up at him, observing that his hair and clothes seemed to sway in some unseen wind.

The blonde leaned down some more, lightly kissing the raven before sitting back up, giggling once again. "So stupid S'uke," he told him. His voice sounded like music to his ears. The blonde leaned forward once more, his lips just a centimeter away from the raven's. "Make sure you come to me okay?" he asked before he closed the distance between them, just lightly pressing his lips against the other.

Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the boy above him. _Smells of sunshine,_ he thought to himself happily. _How can someone smell like sunshine?_ Sasuke opened his eyes once more, expecting to see the boy. Instead, his eyes met the cold, dark sky. He smiled regardless as he felt himself slowly slip into unconsciousness. "Okay," he said to no one in particular. "I'm coming."

The only sound that made it too the raven's ears were Karin's screams for help. He soon blocked it out, closing his eyes and slipping into blackness.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. He groaned before he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Itachi!" he heard a voice scream beside him. The sound pulsated through his head violently and he groaned again. "Itachi!" the voice continued regardless. "He's awake! He's awake!"

Sasuke turned to look at the door before him as it was ripped open, the rest of the Uchiha family piling in. They surrounded his bed, looking down at him with sad eyes.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto began before she burst into tears. "Sasuke I thought I lost you!"

"You stupid idiot!" Itachi cried out. "How could you get into that car?!"

At the mention of the car Sasuke's eyes enlarged. He slowly sat up, looking at his brother. "Itachi! The car! Chad! Heather! Suigetsu! Karin! Where are they? Are they okay?"

The family looked down at the ground, having gotten the news earlier. "Karin's fine," Itachi began. "Heather was found dead, but I'm sure you knew that already," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Suigetsu and Chad are in comas. Chad's is more severe. The explosion threw you and Suigetsu farther away from the car, but not Chad. He suffered third degree burns as well as a few punctured organs," he looked at his brother. "They're not sure he's going to make it Sasuke."

The youngest Uchiha turned to look at the beds sheets. He swallowed some saliva that had built up in his mouth. "S-shit…" he whispered.

The group fell silent before Deidara spoke up. "They say that you've suffered first degree burns, some scrapes on your back and a few cuts, but you're going to be just fine," he reached out and took hold of his boyfriend's right hand with his left, taking a deep breath as well. It was now or never. "Sasuke… this has gone on for long enough. You're parents have been killing themselves worrying about you. Itachi and I… we can't deal with this anymore. We've decided to-"

"Let me guess, you're gonna send me to some therapist again right?" he guessed. He smirked. It wouldn't work, just like it hadn't worked the last fifteen times. "Go ahead. I'll just scare them off. That or I'll annoy the hell out of them and have them beg to get rid of me."

Deidara shook his head, his bangs whipping around him. "No. That's not what we're doing this time."

Sasuke stared, confused. "Then… what?"

Itachi looked to the floor. "Sasuke… We feel as though you are trying to make up for something. Perhaps there's a void that _we_ can't fill. It's a void that's meant for something much more… _powerful_ than us."

The raven narrowed his eyes, even more confused. "So… what are you saying?"

"Sasuke, what they're saying is that perhaps you need Jesus in your life," his father stated. He watched as his son's eyes widened, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "Deidara has kept in touch with his old foster family, who are very religious, and they've decided to try and help you."

"So…" the artist continued. "Starting this Sunday, the entire family will be coming to church with me," he looked him in the eyes, determination filled in the sea blues. "That includes _you_."

Sasuke could only look around, trying to see if this was a joke. When he realized the hard expressions on his family's faces he looked down at the blanket below him once again, completely surprised.

"What the fuck?" he whispered to no one but himself.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for an ending eh? Sorry if the family and Sasuke seemed a bit OOC, but this is how the story is supposed to be. *Shrugs* And sorry about the OC's. Beatrice will be showing herself once again in later chapters, so watch out for that k? And I'm pretty sure none of you liked Heather anyways, so no harm done.**

**So yeah, I realized something. I HATE writing drunk speak. I've never been drunk before (and don't plan too)), nor have I been around people that are shit-faced, so I have absolutely no references regarding dunks. If what I've written seems wrong, sorry, but I know nothing 'bout them.**

**Leave me a review! Tell me what you liked/disliked etc. Remember, I can't improve unless I know what I should work at! K. Sayonara! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Naruto Uzumaki, who hasn't exactly had the best life. Elsewhere, Sasuke is watching a news broadcast about what happened to him and his friends. then later, he sees Naruto's solo performance. What will he think of it?

**Warning: Possible OOCness (hopefully not), OC's, Christianity and finding oneself through Christ throughout the story, pig-headed people who "call" themselves Christians (think of Westboro Church). If you can't deal than hit that backspace button please and thank you. This is a fanfic about SasuNaru (Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki). It is yaoi= gay love story, men on men, all wieners- no buns**  
 **Don't like, Don't read, Don't comment**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki smiled brightly as he walked down the stairs from his bedroom, his eyes sparkling. He took each step slowly, whistling randomly. Soon one particular song popped into his head and he grinned, running all the way back up the stairs. Once he was up there, he swayed his hips to the beat of the song he was thinking of.

"Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun," he swayed to one side and froze. "Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun. Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun. Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun," he raised his right foot over the first step, ready to start the song. He started walking down to the beat. "Makin' my way downtown!" he sang loudly. "Walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound!"

He quickly ran down a few steps, matching the pace of the song before he stopped. "Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd!" he ran down the next couple of steps.

Iruka, Naruto's foster father, suddenly walked out of one of the rooms in front of him, swaying his hips just as much as Naruto was. They both started shaking their heads before turning to look to the right. "Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun. And I need you," they repeated the action. "Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun. And I miss you."

They started shaking their heads one more time before raising their right index fingers. Just before they could say the next line though, Iruka's nautical lover entered the room, doing it for them. "And now I wonder…" he finished, pointing his index fingers at his temples one at a time.

The group looked at each other for a while before dancing around in a circle, singing at the top of their lungs. "If I could fall into the sky! Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles! If I could just see you… TONIGHT!"

They started drumming the next few beats of the song on any flat surface they could find, not caring if they woke up the neighbourhood.

But just before they could break into the next few lines, there was a sudden banging at their door. "SHUT UP!" the angry voice yelled. "It's fucking seven in the morning. People are trying to _sleep_!"

"No, _you_ shut up!" Naruto yelled back. "Can't you see we're having fun? You wouldn't know fun if it hit you in the back of your rickety ass!"

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded before smacking the blonde upside the head. "That wasn't nice at all!"

"Oh, let it be Iruka," Kakashi exclaimed, waving his hand dismissively in the air. "He's a teen and he's bound to say stuff like that. Besides, he only spoke the truth."

Naruto grinned while Kakashi attempted to dodge the hand that was promising sweet death. After the group had entered the kitchen Iruka turned to Naruto. "So Naruto," he began. "Was there a reason for your over-joyous entrance this morning?"

The whiskered blonde shook his head, grin widening. "Nope," he replied as he made his way to the kitchen. "I just woke up this morning and felt amazing. I started praising God for all he's done and then made my way downstairs."

"'Makin' my way downtown…'" Kakashi began. Naruto laughed.

"'Walkin' fast…'" He continued.

"'Faces past…'" The silver haired man said. They both turned to each other as they finished with a loud "And I'm homebound!"

Iruka laughed along with the others as they finished. He shook his head and put his hand on his hip. "Naru, would your excitement possibly be derived from the fact that today is your last day at your current school?"

The blonde nodded, no longer feeling the need to pretend. "Of course!" he declared. "I _hate_ it at my current school. Hopefully Konoha High has something better to offer me."

Kakashi ruffled his hair. "Perhaps you'll be bringing home women by the cartful?"

The young boy shook his head, still smiling. "Uh uh. No way. Sakura is the only girl for me. You have no clue how great it is that she's my girlfriend," he suddenly snapped his fingers, a thought coming to him. "That reminds me, I haven't told her I'm coming to her school. I bet she'll be so surprised!"

"I know I would be," Iruka stated as he handed the blonde some lunch money. "Now, be good. Even though it's your last day I don't want to hear that you got into any fights with the other kids. You just have this last day and then you're home free okay?"

Uzumaki nodded, the grin widening even farther at the thought that this was his last day at that dreaded school. "I'll be on my best behaviour! Believe it!" he pumped his fist in the air. The two adults chuckled slightly.

"Alright then. Be good." Iruka warned before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. Kakashi reached over and ruffled the teen's hair, messing it up just so.

They all walked to the front door. Iruka opened it, allowing Naruto to pass him. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Naru," the man said. He waited for the blonde to turn around before continuing. "God is good." He began.

Naruto smiled. "All the time." He replied. Kakashi smiled beneath his face mask.

"And all the time?" he inquired. The blonde saluted him.

"God is good!" he finished. The teen turned away, walking down the porch. "Bye! Love you!" he called over his shoulder. Iruka smiled once again.

"Love you too sweetie!" he answered back before walking back into the house, Kakashi at his heels. He closed the door and let out a long sigh, flopping back into his boyfriend. "Mmm. Kakashi. I really hope nothing happens. It's his last day at that wretched school and I want him to enjoy himself."

The silver haired man wrapped his arms around the brunette, nuzzling his face into the crook of his lover's neck. He sighed as well. "I do too. That boy deserves happiness," he raised his head slightly. "You know, I honestly don't trust that Sakura girl," he admitted. "I mean, they may have been going to separate schools, but she is his girlfriend. Isn't it protocol for her to try and visit as often as she could? She was always making excuses as to why she couldn't show. I think the only times she's ever truly been with Naruto were at church."

Iruka sighed once again, completely understanding his boyfriend's distress. "I don't trust her either, but what choice do we have 'Kashi? She makes Naru happy, and I'm not about to get in the way of that," he turned in his partner's arms and smiled at him. Even with the mask, he could tell that the man was pouting. He reached up and gingerly pinched a cheek. "Oh come now, don't fret. Everything happens for a reason. God has a plan for us after all. We just have to go with the motions hon," he poked his whiny boyfriend. "Come on. I'll help you write your sermon for this week."

The young pastor sighed before smiling. "Sure, that would be great." He agreed as he let himself be pulled into his study.

* * *

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other while he waited for the bus that would take him to school. He had taken out his iPhone and sent a text to his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. He was now waiting for her reply.

 _I just sent her an "I love you",_ he thought. _How hard is it to reply with an "I love you too Naruto-kun!"_ He looked down the street for the bus as a thought suddenly came to him. _Actually, I don't think I've ever heard Sakura-chan tell me she loved me. It's always me telling her,_ he shifted to his other foot once again before shaking his head, clearing it. _Ah, never mind. She's probably not ready for that yet. I should be glad I'm dating her at all._

A tall woman walked up next to him, pulling out her bus pass as it rolled up the street. Naruto did the same. When the bus arrived he waited for the doors to open before stepping to the side, gesturing towards the bus. "After you miss." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you," she looked down at him, and then did a double take, noticing how cute he really was. She gave him another smile, this one flirtatious, as she walked past him onto the bus. "Yes, _thank_ you sir." She drawled out.

Naruto, forever oblivious, only saluted her. "Not a problem miss!" The woman pouted before taking a seat. Naruto came up to the coin machine, paying his fare before sitting down in a seat across from her. He looked out the window behind him, smiling lightly.

 _Yeah,_ he shook his head once more as he saw his school in the distance. _I should really count my blessings and thank God for all he's given me._

* * *

Sasuke lay back against the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. His family had left long ago, allowing him to contemplate what he'd just been told.

_So… Starting this Sunday, the entire family will be coming to church with me. That includes you._

"What the fuck is that?" Sasuke whispered, still in shock. "Like hell I'm going."

Growing more confused, the raven picked up the remote controller lying by his bedside. Raising it, he clicked the "on" button and began going through the channels, searching for something to watch.

One particular program caught his eyes and he stopped, watching it with earnest. He leaned forward in his bed as he watched the newscaster on the screen. She was standing in front of the site where Chad's crash had been. Also behind her were ambulances, police cars and another car (one that he did not recognize). He raised the remote once more and turned up the volume.

"… And they aren't sure exactly what happened," the reporter's voice said. She looked behind her at the crash before turning back to the camera. "But by the looks of it, it seems to have been a drunk driving accident. The affected were a group of five to six teens. Police have given us permission to give you the names at this time…"

Sasuke's brow rose. If they were given permission, wouldn't that mean that the police would've had to _ask_ him for it? He shrugged his shoulders. What was done was done. He looked up at the screen once again.

The reporter pulled out a sheet of paper, most likely containing their names. She looked up at the camera. "…The affected are," She took a breath before continuing. "One Suigetsu Hozuki, the deceased Heather Vane, the comatose Chad Michaels," she looked back down at the list in her hand. "One Karin, whose family has asked not to have her last name revealed, and finally," She looked back at the screen. "The son of Fugaku Uchiha, the famous business tycoon, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled at the screen but remained quiet. He just _knew_ this was going to be the talk of the town, even though he hadn't _done_ anything (other than try and save his _friend's_ lives of course).

"Awesome." He muttered to himself.

The reporter started moving towards the wreckage behind her, looking back every few seconds to make sure the camera was following her movements. "Now it's been known around the city that Fugaku's son, Sasuke, has been a bit of a punk, destroying property, cursing out the elderly, ditching school, vandalizing and quite frankly, being an all-around nuisance-"

"Fucking liar!" the raven yelled at the screen, beginning to lose his patience. Yes he'd been ditching school, and he could admit that his family was getting annoyed with him, but when had he ever vandalized, or destroyed anything? That had all been _Chad's_ doing! He just always took the fall for it because he was always in the limelight! And he'd _never_ curse out the elderly. Yes, he cursed at his parents, but they were his _parents_! They were annoying as hell. Why would he bother swearing at some old woman he didn't even know. It wasn't worth his time, plus, that was just plain rude. These people were exaggerating the truth!

"-But this one takes the cake!" the reporter continued, not having heard the teen's outburst. She stopped, and then pointed at the wreckage. "This, has to be, one of the _worst_ things this boy has ever done! Yes, the evidence says that the teenager had nothing to do with the collision, but he may as well have caused it. Everyone knows that being around the boy never amounts to anything, and this just proves it."

"How dare you!" Sasuke roared as he gripped the sheets underneath him. "Who are you to talk? You don't even fucking _know_ me!"

The woman on screen stopped in front of the mangled car, turning to look at the camera. "Now, you had been warned before this program started that the images we were going to show you were very gruesome considering this is a death situation, and I feel the need to remind you once again. Please, if you are prone to queasiness, or cannot handle death and the like, please turn away for about five minutes."

Sasuke growled once again, refusing to turn. He'd already seen it first hand after all. The reporter nodded her head after pausing for a second, giving the audience time to turn. She breathed in before muttering, "Here we go then." and motioning for the camera to follow.

The raven watched as the camera traveled inside the car, going deeper and deeper until…

"Oh my God." He uttered in complete shock.

He was stunned, if not to say _floored_ by what he saw. He knew it was Heather, that was for certain, but there was something about her now mangled body, how burnt it was, how much glass was protruding from it, her bloodied eye and the fact that she had a huge fucking tree coming out of her that made him feel sick to his stomach. He hadn't paid much attention to her during the time of the accident, focussing instead on getting Chad out of the car, but seeing her now, with the blackened blood and her burned bones sticking out of her arm and the light catching her body in such a sickening way was truly…

Horrifying.

Despite himself he reached over the bed, quickly searching for a garbage bin. Once he found one he leaned his head into it, gripping the sides tightly before vomiting harshly. When he thought he was done he lifted his head, his eyes trailing back to the television. The camera was still going over Heather's body, now inspecting her eyes and the tree lodged in her chest.

Another wave of nausea hit him and before he knew it he was bent over once again, puking his guts out into the bin.

Dry heaving for a minute he pulled himself back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He set the bin on the floor and turned his eyes back to the screen, which luckily had shifted its gaze onto the reporter, who was looking a little pale after having inspected the body.

"Oh God…" he whispered as the reporter began to speak again. "Oh God. I mean, I didn't like her, but that's… the way she died… I…"

"Heather Vane's family is devastated by the loss," he heard the reporter say. "As well as Chad Michael's family, who are not sure that their son is going to make it, considering the number of injuries he sustained during the crash."

Sasuke looked away from the television, instantly feeling horrible. _Goddamn it Chad,_ he thought to himself. _I fucking told you it was a stupid idea. Why didn't you listen to me?_

"With me are the Vane and Michaels' family, who have not yet had the chance to say anything," the reporter walked away from the crash site, turning instead towards the two families, who stood beside the unknown car, crying. She held out her mike towards an older man. A sign that appeared on the screen below him showed that it was Heather's father. "Mr. Vane, is there anything you would like to say about your loss?"

 _How fucking insensitive,_ Sasuke thought with disgust. _They_ just _lost their fucking kid!_

The man looked up at the reporter before stepping up to the mike, tears streaming from his eyes. "Yes," he answered even though his voice cracked. "There's something I want to say about that Sasuke fellow."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. _This out to be good._

"That Sasuke i-is nothing but trouble!" he yelled. "My daughter talked about him non-stop, and even though the records say he wasn't involved in the crash, I know for a fact that he is! He's the ring leader after all, and I want him punished!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Well maybe, if you'd get your heads out of your rich little asses, you'd see that the actual "ring leader" was your daughter's boyfriend, and that_ he _was the one that caused that fucking crash. I had nothing to do with it. I even tried to STOP them from getting in that blasted car!_

The mike was suddenly yanked from the reporter's hands and an angry, middle aged woman's face showed on the screen. Below her, a sign read "Mother of Chad Michaels". She scowled at the screen, as if she knew Sasuke was watching.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "You took my baby away from me you bastard! I knew you Uchiha's were no good, but I wanted my son to be happy, so I didn't say anything about it. Now he's in a coma. All because of you blasted Uchiha's!" She pointed her finger at Heather's father. "Do you see what you've done Sasuke? You and your meddlesome ways have taken away his child! This isn't a matter of right and wrong Sasuke. This is a matter of life and death!" She turned her finger towards the screen, waving it frantically. "You are not God! You cannot decide who lives and who dies. I bet you thought, 'Hm, I don't like this girl, so I'll concoct some way to get rid of her without having any evidence of being involved' huh?! Well _guess what_ Uchiha? It's NOT! And you have now made the worst decision of your ENTIRE LIFE!"

The reporter reached over, trying to get the microphone back from the crazed woman. "Miss?" she tried. The mother only swatted her hands away.

"Let me tell you something. I don't care whether you're sixteen, three or fifty-one! If my baby gets hurt any further, or if he, God forbid, _dies_ , I will personally take your pale ass to court and sue you for EVERY F**KING THING YOU OWN! And then I'll take your precious 'daddy' to court, for even giving _birth_ to a wretched, inhuman little demon like you! Remember this son, you are not God, so don't act like you are you impudent little s**t. I'll see you in court Sasuke Uchiha."

She handed the mike back to the reporter, turning to console her family. The reporter turned back to the screen, smile on her face. "Well there you have it folks, It seems a lawsuit can be seen in the future for the Uchiha family. How will they cope? Will they possibly try to buy their way out of it like they always do? Or will they finally own up to their mistakes? This is Cindy Waters reporting live from Surrey, British Columbia for CTV news. Back to you Jim."

The shot turned back to the two newscasters in the studio, who had begun to talk excitedly about what may be in store for the Uchiha's.

Sasuke himself couldn't care less, mainly because he was infuriated. His grip on the remote control tightened so much that his knuckles turned white, whiter than his own skin. He ground his teeth together, feeling his self-control slowly slipping away.

"What… the fuck?" he ground out. "Does she even know…? How can she just blame _me_ for everything? I _tried_ to save them. I did everything I could. I couldn't stop them from getting in the car could I? The bastard wouldn't listen to reason. And his girlfriend just followed him around like a lost puppy, that is, when she wasn't clinging on to _me_ ," he glared up at the T.V., watching as the newscasters _continued_ to talk about his family. "So, _just_ because I'm a fucking Uchiha _I_ get all the blame? And _no one_ wants to hear my side of things? They just go off, starting rumors and shit?!"

Finally feeling his resolve disappear, he raised the remote, gripping it tightly before throwing it full force at the wall in front of him. It cracked against the wall, bits of plaster falling to the ground from the hit. He jumped out of bed, quickly walking over to a vase and picking it up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as he threw it with all his being. He waited for the satisfying smash of the vase before turning, looking for other things to destroy. He flipped the cot on his bed. "WHY WON'T PEOPLE BELIEVE ME?!" He threw his blanket against the wall. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I TRIED TO SAVE THEM!" He kicked at his wastebasket, then began pulling out the drawers in the bedside table, chucking them heavily behind him. "THIS IS BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!"

Suddenly the doors slid open. Itachi and Deidara quickly walked in, along with two security guards from downstairs. They made a grab for Sasuke, trying to stop him from hurting himself. "Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" Deidara cried out, barely missing a flying arm.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Sasuke continued to scream, not caring if he was making a scene. "I DIDN'T DO IT! THEY LIE! THEY LIE!"

"Please Sasuke! Stop!" the blonde tried again.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! I TRIED! I TRIED!"

Without any hesitation, Itachi raised his hand and brought it across his brother's face, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the room. Everyone gasped but the two Uchiha's, one in stunned silence and the other with controlled fury. "Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself!" he ordered. "We will fix this." The youngest Uchiha looked up at his brother. He watched as the older dropped to his knees in front of him, looking up at him. He opened his arms, waiting for his brother to enter them. "We won't abandon you otouto."

Against his better judgement, the younger fell to his knees, falling into his brother's arms. He rested his face on the elder's chest, allowing his tears to trickle out. He brought his hands around the man's back, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He could feel his brother do the same, though one of his hands reached up to run through his hair comfortingly.

"It's not my fault!" he choked out, despite the people in the room. "I tried to save them. I tried. I told them not to get in the car. Why am I being blamed? It was Chad's doing. Chad's! He drove. He drove them to their death! How is it my fault? I don't understand. I-I didn't do it! I tried aniki! I tried! What am I supposed to do? Tell me please!"

The entire time Itachi had been running his hands through his brother's hair, whispering words of encouragement the entire time. He looked up, nodding his head at his boyfriend. Deidara, getting the message, bent as well before putting his arms around the brother's. He didn't care if Sasuke didn't like it. He needed the comfort.

"It'll be alright," he whispered into the raven's hair. "It'll be alright."

"What can I do?" Sasuke sobbed. "What am I supposed to do? My friend is dead! She's dead and they blame me! They all blame me! What did I do? What did I do?!"

Itachi tightened his hold on the quivering raven, rubbing his hands up and down the boy's back. "It's okay Sasuke. We're here for you. We won't abandon you." He looked up at the blonde, who had done the same. They nodded before looking back down at the raven.

"We're here for you." Deidara agreed.

* * *

Naruto sat, biting his lower lip as he felt multiple spitball's hit the back of his head. Instead of reacting, he focused his attention on the textbook in front of him, trying to at least get _something_ from the class.

"… And so the hypotenuse of the triangle would be 3." The teacher droned on. Naruto pursed his lips in frustration. He tried to pay attention, honest he did, but it was just so hard to understand.

He looked down at his desk in worry. If he could barely pass his classes here, how was he going to fair at Konoha high?

A piece of paper flew through the air before hitting him on the head, breaking his concentration. Confused, he picked it up and unfolded it.

 **So you're going to some preppy school huh?** The message read. **I'm not surprised. You always were a pussy. Just remember, you can't run from us. We're gonna find you and pound your poor ass into the dust. You can bet on that church boy.**

Naruto looked up from the note in surprise, searching for its sender. His eyes landed on the one boy that had repeatedly bullied him throughout his years. The teen smirked at him before raising his thumb and running it across his throat, symbolizing Naruto's sure-fire death.

Naruto turned right back around, fear gripping him tightly. He stared at the teacher ahead of him, trying desperately to ignore the boy behind him. But it seemed that simply ignoring him wouldn't be enough, for he soon felt another ball of paper hit the back of his head.

Hesitantly, he bent down to retrieve it before opening it slowly, revealing the most likely hateful message inside.

 **You know I'm coming after you right?** The message began. **There's no way you're getting off that easy. I enjoyed running your poor ass into the ground and I'm not gonna stop just 'cause you're moving,** Naruto gulped. He continued reading. **And you know I'm going to keep going after your dad right? What was his name? Iruka? Yeah. He's a sexy little minx and soon I'm gonna fuck him. But that's okay with you right? I heard he was a gay little slut at church anyways.**

Unable to take any more insults directed at his adoptive father, Naruto rose out of his seat. "No he isn't!"

"Mr. Uzumaki!" a voice yelled. Naruto turned to see the angry eyes of his meanest teacher glaring at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto immediately bowed. "S-sorry Mizuki-sensei. I didn't mean to talk aloud like that."

His sensei shook his head in anger. "Of course you didn't Uzumaki. You _never_ mean too," he turned around, muttering, "Why do I _always_ get the dumbasses?"

Naruto pouted. "That isn't very nice sensei."

The silver haired teacher turned on a dime. "Is that so?" he sneered. He walked to the board with a kick in his step and pointed to an equation he _knew_ Naruto wouldn't be able to answer. "What is the answer to this question then?"

Naruto looked at the board with squinted eyes, trying to understand what the jumble of numbers meant. His brain was coming up with zilch. "Uh…" he uttered.

"Exactly my point Mr. Uzumaki!" Mizuki sneered. Oh, how he loved humiliating this boy. He pointed at him. "You are a dumbass, and you will amount to nothing! You think your singing is going to get you by? That's not going to get you a proper job! Plus, even if you _did_ try, the recording company would instantly turn you away! You're not worth their time. You're not worth anyone's time. You're nothing, Uzumaki, and you always will be!"

The class laughed along with their sensei as Naruto slowly slid back into his seat, trying desperately not to burst into tears. He gripped the edges of his seat as the teacher continued with his lesson, and was the first one out the door when the bell rang. He could hear their taunting as he made his way to his next class, and made sure not to say or do anything that would attract attention to himself.

 _I hate this school,_ he thought to himself angrily. _I hate it here, but I'll be out soon. I just have to hold out. I just have to wait for that final bell and then I'm gone_ forever!

* * *

The slam of the front door alerted Iruka that someone had just entered the house. He quickly made his way to the hallway to see that it was Naruto, who was busy kicking off his shoes.

"Hello, honey. How was your day?" he asked with a smile. Naruto only stopped long enough to give him a dirty look before continuing what he was doing. Iruka's face fell. "Oh. That bad huh?"

The blonde's answer was only to walk past him, taking the stairs two at a time to his room. Iruka sighed as he heard the bedroom door slam.

"That bad huh?" a voice asked behind him. Iruka shook his head before turning towards the voice in desperation.

"I don't know how to cheer him up this time. He didn't tell me anything." Iruka whined as he allowed his boyfriend to embrace him. Kakashi rubbed his back gently.

"Perhaps what he needs is comfort from a higher place," he whispered. "Remember, he's got that song he's performing with the choir this Sunday. It's his first solo. That should cheer him up."

Iruka lifted his head up, giving the pastor a small smile. "Yeah. What he needs is Christ right now," he nodded. "Okay, I'll give him his space for now, then go up and help him practice."

Kakashi nodded as well. "That sounds good."

* * *

"I don't wanna fucking be here." Sasuke grumbled as he and his family walked into the large gospel church. They themselves were two hours late, so they were the only ones in the hall.

Deidara gasped before smacking him upside the head. "I don't care who you are Sasuke. You don't _swear_ in the house of the Lord!" Sasuke held his head in pain as he glared at the blonde. Deidara easily met his glare with one of his own. "That's not something you _do_ Sasuke. Plain and simple!"

"It's true," Fugaku added. "You can act however you want outside, but this is a highly religious place. Here you will act with _respect_."

Sasuke turned to argue, but quickly backed down when he noticed the angry glares his family were sending his way. He crossed his arms and pointedly looked away. "Whatever." He muttered.

Mikoto smiled while Fugaku nodded. Deidara gestured for them to follow him as he looked for seats.

"Now otouto," Itachi whispered to Sasuke after they'd been seated. "I just wanted to let you know that finding Jesus isn't the only reason you're here today."

"Oh? What _other_ means of torture is Deidara planning on putting me through today?" Sasuke grumbled angrily.

Itachi chuckled. "Actually, he just wanted you to meet someone."

Sasuke looked at him. "Who?"

"And now," the pastor said, interrupting their conversation. "It is my great pleasure to introduce the choir, with Naruto Uzumaki as this month's solo!"

The room was suddenly alive with heavy applause. The choir silently walked onto the stage. Sasuke couldn't care less.

That was, until one look at the stage instantly made him change his mind.

Itachi followed the boy's line of vision and smiled. "We're here for Naruto Uzumaki," he told him. "You're going to meet him."

Sasuke's jaw dropped as the choir began to sing. But the real surprise came when a whiskered blonde made his way to the mike. Once he began his solo, Sasuke could do nothing but stare in complete shock. When Naruto hit a particularly high note without a single hitch, the raven was up and out of his seat in an instant.

The people around him stood as well, thinking that he was giving the boy a standing ovation. Itachi took to standing as well, patting his brother on the back lightly. Sasuke suddenly muttered something that he couldn't quite catch. "Come again?" he asked.

"We're here to meet an angel?" the raven whispered. The older Uchiha's eyes widened just a fraction before he grinned at his only brother.

"Yeah," he nodded as Naruto finished and bowed, flashing the audience with a brilliant smile. "Yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

**A/N: Lol Sasuke's lovestruck. XDD**

**BTW, I wanted to let you guys know why Naru's calling his teacher "sensei" there. Well, Naruto is of the Japanese culture right? He moved from Japan and never really got use to the Canadian side of things. By this time he's adjusted, but he'll still call his teacher's sensei and his friends "chan""kun" or "san" as well as call his classmates "sempai""senpai" or "kouhai". Just letting you guys know that.**

**Also, Sasuke is of the Japanese descent, so he'll understand Naruto's culture slip-ups, but won't comment on them. K bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sasuke finally gets to meet Naruto, but guess who ruins the conversation? Plus, Itachi is starting to notice that Sasuke slowly going back to the way he used to be without the influence of Chad and the gang, And what does Deidara really think of Sakura Haruno? Read to find out! Enjoy!

**Not much of an eventful chapter. Unless you count SasuNaru flirting as 'eventful'. *Shrugs***

* * *

**Warning: Possible OOCness (hopefully not), OC's, Christianity and finding oneself through Christ throughout the story, pig-headed people who "call" themselves Christians (think of Westboro Church). If you can't deal than hit that backspace button please and thank you. This is a fanfic about SasuNaru (Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki). It is yaoi= gay love story, men on men, all wieners- no buns**

**Don't like, Don't read, Don't comment**

* * *

**Forgot to put this earlier. Cover photo was made by Shinkansei89 on deviantART. Go check out her shit!**

* * *

Young Sasuke could not seem to keep his eyes off of the whiskered blonde sitting with the choir. He watched as the boy laughed along with the church and prayed for other's health. He watched as he whispered something to the choir member on his left, and then laughed with the one on his right. The Uchiha just couldn't stop staring.

His older brother chuckled, noticing this. "You know otouto," he began. "Your eyes will pop out of your head if you keep watching him with that much intensity."

The younger raven growled in response. "Can it aniki." he answered back.

He was about to continue ranting when the church service suddenly stood. Baffled, he noticed that everyone but he and his brother were up. He quickly glanced at Deidara, who was gesturing that they rise as well. They did so and turned to look at the silver haired priest.

"Now let us share the grace!" he bellowed. The church smiled before clapping their hands together.

"May the grace of our Lord Jesus Christ," they began in unison. "The love of God, and the sweet fellowship of our Holy Spirit, be with us now and forever more. Amen!"

"God bless you all!" Kakashi finished.

As soon as the grace was shared the audience scattered, going to talk to loved ones and new faces. "Has church ended?" Itachi couldn't help but ask. Deidara smiled at him.

"Yes hon," he told him. "Church ends when we share the grace! You see-"

"Deidara!" a voice called. The duo turned to see a bubbly bubblegum haired teen girl bouncing their way.

Itachi watched as his lover turned to him, flashing him a look of annoyance before turning back to the girl, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Sakura!" he opened his arms, embracing her in a big hug. "Oh darling it's been ages un!"

The girl pulled away and rolled her sea green eyes. "Oh, I _know_! It's al…" her sentence seemed to trail off as she noticed the man standing next to her boyfriend's older brother. Or rather, as she noticed how much of a _hunk_ he was!

Itachi noticed the staring and raised an eyebrow. "Um… hello?" he let out questioningly.

The pinkette giggled and sidled up next to him. "Why, helloooo there!" she drawled out flirtatiously. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

The raven's brow twitched. "… I'm Itachi." He replied.

"Sakura," Deidara suddenly said, startling the teen. He looked down at her with a fake plea in his eyes. "Don't tell anyone but… this is _the_ Itachi Uchiha un," her eyes widened. Before she could say anything he raised his hand, silencing her. "And…" he interrupted. He looked around dramatically before facing her again. "He's my _boy_ friend." He whispered.

"EH?! YOU'RE DATING IT-!" she shouted, drawing the attention of nearly every church member. The blonde quickly leaned forward, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Scream it to the _world_ , why don't ya?" he harshly whispered. "Sakura, we _don't_ want the elders finding out about this. You know how they get right? Could I trust you to keep a secret?"

She nodded her head and he released her. She gave the raven a lecherous smile. "You never told me you knew an _Uchiha_ Dei!"

Said Uchiha frowned. "It wasn't any of your concern." He told her bluntly. She shivered under his glare before a thought came to her.

"Wait…" she began. "If _Itachi_ Uchiha is here, doesn't that mean that _Sasuke_ is here as well?"

The couple sighed with annoyance. Just what they needed. _Another_ Sasuke obsessed fangirl.

"Yes Sakura, he is," Deidara relented. He watched as her eyes grew larger by the second and he inwardly groaned. "We don't know where he is though."

"Don't you worry! _I'll_ find him!" She gave the duo a peace sign before turning to go.

The blonde watched for a second before a thought occurred to him. "Wait!" he called after her. "Shouldn't you be looking for _Naruto_? He _is_ the one that nailed the solo this month!"

She waved her hand dismissively. "It'll be fine. I'll see him later. You worry too much big brother!" She once again gave them the peace sign before walking away.

Itachi let out a sigh of relief. "She made me _extremely_ uncomfortable," he admitted. "Who _was_ she anyways?"

"My younger brother's girlfriend un," Deidara uttered with such malice that the older Uchiha had a hard time not shivering in fear. "I hate her. Can't Naruto she that she's nothing but a little insect?"

"Dei, excuse me for saying this, but shouldn't you be a little more… oh, I don't know… _supportive_ of your brother's choice in partners?"

The blonde laughed aloud. "Be supportive of _that_? Hardly! She's a little slut and I hate her like poison."

Itachi mock-gasped. "Dei! You swore!"

Despite the raven's joking tone the blonde covered his mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Lord," he whispered. "It just slipped," he glared in the direction the pinkette went, inwardly cursing her name. "Look what she's made me do in the house of Christ un. I wish I could blow her up."

Itachi wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, smirking. "If you disapprove so much, what are you going to do about it?"

The artist sighed. "Nothing so far," he admitted. He looked towards the church's stage, where he could see his foster brother talking with Sasuke. He smiled. "But hopefully, Sasuke can become an asset in my plan."

"And what plan is that exactly?" Itachi questioned. Deidara smiled at him.

"Operation 'Break it off with the pink virus' of course!"

* * *

"S-s-s-s-s-s-so you were… r-r-really g-g-good! I've never been s-s-s-so taken aback before. Believe me!" Sasuke barely stuttered out through his nervousness.

Inwardly though, he was a mess of curse words and anger. _The hell am I stuttering for?!_ He inwardly screamed. _So he's absolutely gorgeous and can sing like he just fell out of heaven. Big whoop! He's another dude! Just like me!_

The whiskered blonde he was currently talking to smiled at him. _Oh my God those LIPS! Those TEETH!_ The raven couldn't help but think.

"Well, thank you," the blonde replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, I'm not all that happy with my performance today. There were a _lot_ of screw-ups on my part."

The raven did a double take. He hadn't noticed a damn thing! "Well, if this was you at your _worst_ , I'd certainly love to see you at your _best_!" he commented. He reached out and took hold of the blonde's hands, squeezing them tightly. "You rocked the house today!"

The younger teen stared at him with his bright blue eyes. The Uchiha returned his gaze with a stern one. He continued to stare, causing Naruto to feel more and more uncomfortable until he eventually gave in, laughing at him. "Okay, okay. I believe you. You make a good argument."

Sasuke smirked and let go of the hands, choosing instead to put them in his pockets. _Damn right._ He thought to himself. He held out one of his hands to the younger. "My name's Sasuke," he introduced himself. "And yours?"

The blonde smiled and took the hand, shaking it. "Uzumaki Naruto."

 _He put his last name first,_ the Uchiha noticed. _Must be of Japanese descent._ The boy thought about this, then began thinking about the blonde's actual name. "'Naruto' huh?" The raven repeated. The blonde nodded.

"'Uchiha'-kun huh?" The younger said. The punk nodded his head before widening his eyes in surprise.

"H-h-how-?" he stuttered. Naruto chuckled once again.

"I like to stay informed on what goes on around the country Uchiha-kun. I've seen your face multiple times on the news."

Unbeknownst to him, the raven blushed. "Um…" he began. "P-p-please call me 'Sasuke'. I know you follow tradition but I w-w-want you to call me 'Sasuke'," When he noticed the surprised look on the blonde's face he waved his hand dismissively. "I-I'd like for us to be friends. I hope that isn't too weird for you."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, eyeing the floor with a blush. "No, not at all," he raised his head and looked into the raven's midnight black eyes. " _Sasuke._ "

The older teen blushed heavily before quickly grabbing the blonde's hands, squeezing them gently. "N-Naruto!" he screeched. "Will you date-"

"Sasuke?" a voice asked. The two turned to see a young, pink haired girl staring up at them. A cold sweat made its way down the raven's back.

 _Oh dear God,_ he thought to himself. _Please don't let this be who I think it is._

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha cursed heavily in his mind.

"Oh my God! It _is_ you!" the pinkette squealed. "I never thought I'd see you at _my_ church Sasuke honey!"

The raven shivered. "It's _just_ Uchiha-kun to you."

Sakura giggled. "Oh. Right. I have to call you that because of your Japanese roots right?"

The Uchiha crossed his arms and looked to the side. "Yeah, sure. Let's go with that."

"Okay. I'll do just that," she batted her eyelashes at the teen. " _Sasuke_ -kun!"

The raven looked at the pinkette, irritation clear on his face. _This bitch wants to get her fucking teeth punched in._ He thought.

"Um…" a voice called out. The duo turned to see Naruto twiddling his fingers in nervousness. He looked up at his girlfriend, a worried smile on his features. "Sakura-chan… you shouldn't do that. It's very impolite to purposefully call someone by their first name back where I'm from. If Sasuke has asked you to call him 'Uchiha-kun', then it would be best that you respect his wishes and call him just that. Calling him 'Sasuke-kun' like that is _very_ rude, _especially_ if he hasn't given you permission to call him by his first name," The blonde noticed their expressions then (Sakura's was of anger, while Sasuke's was of astonishment) and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "W-well, I mean, it's just common courtesy where I come from. I was just saying…"

Sasuke shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, don't be sad or anything. You were just stating the truth after all."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Oh, _was_ he?" she asked. She threw a look Naruto's way before turning to Sasuke, batting her eyelashes once again. "In that case, I'm _really_ sorry Sas- _Uchiha_ -kun."

"Hn," Sasuke barely uttered before turning his attention back to the blonde. "So… Naruto. Where are you going to school?"

"Oh, funny you should ask," Naruto grinned, awkwardness completely gone. "I'm going to be going to Konoha high this coming Monday!" The pair of stares that met the blonde scared him. He looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his head once again. "I-is that not good?"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed. He took a breath before continuing. "No. Actually, I'm glad."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he looked up into the raven's eyes.

"Really?!" the pinkette beside him asked in shock.

The Uchiha nodded. "Yeah. You seem like a pretty likeable guy and I'd _love_ to show you around my school," he grinned and shot the blonde what he liked to call 'The Uchiha stare' (not to be confused with the 'Uchiha glare' which is only used in times of great discomfort and anger). "I'll be your own personal servant," he smirked and lowered his voice to a decibel that should _only_ be used in the bedroom. "Just don't _punish_ me if I make a mistake kay?"

Naruto, catching the way his voice changed, blushed and nodded with a smile. "Okay!" he said enthusiastically.

The two stared at each other for a while before the clearing of a throat caught their attention. They turned to see Sakura looking royally pissed. She reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Well, _I'll_ be here too. You know, considering I AM his girlfriend and all."

The raven could feel his mouth go dry as he processed what had just been told to him. "E-excuse me?" he questioned.

Naruto laughed. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys," he reached out and took hold of the pinkette's free hand. "Sasuke, this is my girlfriend, Sakura-chan."

'Why?' was the question that surfaced in the back of the older teen's head, but he didn't voice his question. Instead he chuckled and nodded towards the girl. "Hey." He said.

She giggled and tightened her hold on the boy's hand. "Hiiiiiiiiii~" she drawled out with sparkles in her eyes.

Her blonde boyfriend failed to notice her obvious attraction to the raven as he reached out and grabbed his hand too, squeezing it. He raised the two hands he held, grinning wildly. "I'm so excited! I just _know_ we're gonna be the _best_ of friends!"

Sasuke smirked at this. _Like hell._

"Naruto!" a voice called out from across the room. The blonde recognized it as his foster father's.

He shrugged. "Sorry guys. Gotta go," he turned to the Uchiha, smiling. "I can't wait to see you on Monday."

The raven smiled. "Me either." He waited until the blonde had left before harshly pulling his hand out of the pinkette's hold and walking away from her.

"U-um…" she stuttered. "I-I'll see you Monday with Naruto then?"

The Uchiha shot her a glare before jumping off the stage, walking towards his older brother, who had seen the whole interaction.

Itachi waited for him to be by his side before chuckling, nodding towards the horny teenage girl. "So what happened there?"

Sasuke sighed. "I almost asked him out, and then the pink demon from the eighth circle of hell crawled out and announced herself as his girlfriend."

The older Uchiha smirked at the name calling. His brother really _was_ just a 15 year old guy. Spotting his lover across the room, he waved him over before continuing the conversation. "So…?" he let the question hang in the air before the younger teen got fed up with the wait.

"But _what_?!" he hissed.

Itachi smirked and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "So are you going to let that stop you?"

It was now Sasuke's turn to smirk. "Like hell I will. Did you _see_ the ass on that boy?"

"Hey!" Deidara interjected. "That _ass_ that you're talking about _happens_ to belong to _my_ foster brother!"

" _Whom_ I'm going to fuck relentlessly." The raven deadpanned.

Itachi burst out laughing while his blonde lover crossed his arms angrily. "Have you no shame?" he huffed. "Talking about that kind of thing in the house of the Lord."

The younger shrugged. "What? It's not like you haven't gotten it up the ass from my brother anyways. You're not exactly a saint here."

This comment sent the older Uchiha into a _second_ fit of laughter while his boyfriend blushed heavily and sputtered. "I-I-I!" he tried.

Sasuke put a hand up to his ear, cupping it while he leaned towards the blonde, as if to try and catch what he was trying to say. "Y-y-y-you what?" he mocked.

The blonde artist raised his index finger, shaking it wildly in front of the raven's face. "For shame Uchiha!" he harshly whispered. He turned on his heel, quickly walking away from the pair. He raised his hand in the air and pointed his finger behind him, still shaking it. "For shame!" he cried as he left. He failed to notice the stares he got from the other church members.

Itachi wiped a tear from his eye as he faced his brother. "You _do_ realize that he's not gonna let me take him for at _least_ a week now right?"

His brother grinned. "Yeah, I know. That's why I did it."

The older man shook his head, chuckling slightly. He reached out and rubbed his brother's head playfully. "Glad to have you back Sasuke," he said before pulling back with a smile. "If only for a little while."

The younger Uchiha stuck his hands in his pockets, snorting. "Yeah, whatever," he replied. "You helping me get Naruto or what?"

It was now Itachi's turn to snort. "Yeah, of course. I can't stand that girl."

It was silent for a while before Sasuke looked up at his brother, giving him a genuine smile. "Thanks," he raised his fist and held it in front of the other Uchiha. "For… you know."

The older stared at the closed hand in bewilderment before mirroring the smile, raising his fist and giving the boy a 'fist bump'. "Yeah. You're welcome. For… you know." He put his arm around the younger raven's shoulders and pulled him towards the exit.

Sasuke, not too partial with touching, tried to shake off the arm. "Itaaaachiiii…" he growled in warning.

The man chuckled and kept his arm where it was. "Come on Sasuke. Let's go get you that ass."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, dat ass. Always fun times.**

**I should be updating "Feli" soon (for those of you that are watching out for that). And War effort will be coming too, but I just wanted to remind you guys that War effort is completed on my deviantART account. I just haven't updated on here. So go read it you silly goose people. XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes up early so that he can get Naruto for school. Meanwhile, Naruto has a vision, and the subject of it surprises him greatly.

**This chapter is supposed too be funny. If not, I'm sorry you had to suffer through my weak jokes. BTW, has anyone seen the newest episode of Amazing Race Canada and Attack on Titan? Both shows made me cry so much holy shit**

* * *

**Warning: Possible OOCness (hopefully not), OC's, Christianity and finding oneself through Christ throughout the story, pig-headed people who "call" themselves Christians (think of Westboro Church). If you can't deal than hit that backspace button please and thank you. This is a fanfic about SasuNaru (Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki). It is yaoi= gay love story, men on men, all wieners- no buns**

**Don't like, Don't read, Don't comment**

* * *

As soon as his alarm had gone off, Sasuke was up and out of his bed, quickly walking towards his bathroom for a shower.

You see, his older brother hadn't been kidding around about helping his younger sibling. He had made a beeline for the blonde as soon as Sasuke had joined up with him again. Somehow, he'd been able to convince the boy to catch a ride with his younger brother in the mornings and after school, so now Sasuke was getting ready to pick him up.

The raven tested the water with his hand before stepping in, the heat of the liquid instantly waking him up. He smiled as he picked up a bottle of liquid soap.

"Naruto..." he whispered as he lathered himself. He grinned. "How can anyone be that cute?" Suddenly he remembered the blonde telling him about his girlfriend with a warm smile. The Uchiha frowned. "He will be mine." he growled as he scrubbed his legs furiously. "He WILL be!"

* * *

Itachi sipped at his coffee, silently reading the _24hrs_ newspaper in his hands. He looked up when he felt a presence enter the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke." he greeted.

"Hn." his brother returned as he walked towards the fridge.

The older Uchiha waited for his brother to put two slices of bread in the toaster before clearing his throat. "So..." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at him. "You're getting Naruto-kun this morning?" he finished.

The other Uchiha turned, giving him a small smile. "Yeah..." His sentence trailed as thoughts of all the things that could happen in that car filled his head.

Itachi watched his brothers face turn from 'Uchiha' to 'perverse' in 0.3 seconds. He shook his head with a grin before clearing his throat, catching the other's attention. "You should probably get going then," he nodded towards the analog clock on the wall. "Don't wanna be late right?"

Sasuke turned to look at the clock too, muttering an "Oh shit" before grabbing his toast.

A yawn was heard on the other side of the kitchen door as the only blonde in the house entered the room, scratching at his stomach. He leaned down to give his lover a kiss hello before making a beeline for the tea kettle. "Good morning." he let out groggily.

"Hn." Sasuke barely replied as he passed him.

Now fully awake, the blonde turned and stared at the boy's retreating back, wide-eyed. Itachi took a sip of his coffee and flipped the page, reading about Miley Cyrus's latest blunder. "Good morning," When he received no answer back he looked up, an eyebrow raised at the artist. "I said, _Good morning_ ," Deidara suddenly shrieked, scaring the living daylights out of his partner. "What the fuck Dei?!" the raven cried.

The blonde began dancing on the spot. Now Itachi was starting to get scared. "He grunted at me!" the man let out. "He _grunted_ at _me_!"

" _So?_ " the Uchiha asked, irritated. That was nothing to get excited over, and it was _certainly_ no reason to scream like a fucking banshee.

Deidara turned to him, grinning from ear to ear. "He doesn't acknowledge me in the mornings. Sometimes he pretends I'm not even _alive_. But this is the _first_ time in _years_ that he _bothered_ to reply _back_ to me!"

Itachi smirked. Well, for Dei's standards that was a huge deal.

"Yeah, he's changing," the raven nodded. "I can see it happening."

The blonde poured hot water into his cup and dumped an orange pekoe teabag in it, twirling it all with his spoon. He turned to his boyfriend with a look of confusion on his face. "Where's he off too anyways?" he asked as he reached for the sugar. "He seemed to be in quite a hurry."

Itachi smiled and went back to reading the day's news. "He's going to pick up your brother."

* * *

"Naruto?"

The golden haired boy opened his eyes lazily. He inspected his surroundings carefully. "Why am I in a field?" he asked aloud.

He felt a light bump on his head and he looked upwards, noticing a pair of sneakers near it. "Why don't you get up and find out you silly fox?" the stranger playfully asked.

Naruto got up on his elbows, too tired to fully stand. "Who are you?" he asked. The foreigner laughed.

"What? You don't recognize your own father?" the man asked teasingly. He put a hand on his heart and one on his head, pretending to be upset. "Oh! Say it ain't so!" He whined dramatically.

The blonde's eyes widened, for it was like a veil had been lifted, and he was now staring into the smiling face of his deceased father. Now on red alert, he stumbled onto his feet, cautiously making his way towards the man. "D-daddy?" he asked hesitantly.

Minato snorted. "Why are you walking like that? You act like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"B-b-but…" the boy barely stuttered. "I-I-I…!"

The blonde man laughed before raising his wrist, as if checking the time. "Whoops! I haven't got as much time as I thought I did," he snapped his fingers. One of the clouds in the sky floated down towards them, taking the shape of a couch on the way. As soon as it had landed, the blonde took a seat on one side before patting the other, urging his son to join him. "C'mon Naru. Take a seat! We haven't got all day!"

The teen shook his head furiously. This was getting messed up. "No." He declared.

Minato frowned. "I'm not gonna ask you again boy."

The 15 year old shook his head again. "No way. I could fall right through it!"

The older man's frown deepened. He raised his right hand, pointing his index finger towards the sky. "One…" he threatened.

Despite this all being incredibly weird, Naruto felt fear instill in him at the sound of his father counting. He quickly took his seat, pouting the whole way there. "This is so bizarre."

Minato grinned, lowering his hand. "Weirder things have happened," he snapped his fingers once again and the cloud couch began to lift itself off the ground, easily carrying their weight. The blonde man barely registered the stunned look on the teen's face as he crossed his legs, putting his elbow on the armchair and leaning his head on his hand. "Son," he bellowed. "We need to talk."

"About?" the boy asked, watching as the ground passed by on the nearly see-through cloud.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

This caught the teen's attention as he whipped around, eyeballing his father. "How do you know about him?" he asked.

Minato only chuckled and waved his left hand dismissively. "God works wonders kiddo."

Naruto's brows rose. "You've met God?"

The blonde man laughed. " _Met_ him? Kid, I _work_ for him now! You're looking at a Top Class angel!" He snickered at his son's baffled expression before continuing. "But enough about that. I just came to tell you not to dismiss Sasuke like the others. Trust him."

The teen's brows furrowed. "Dad… if you're a Top Angel like you say, then you should know pretty well that I don't trust people. It took me years to even _think_ of looking at Iruka and Kakashi in a different light."

Minato smiled. He placed a hand on his son's cheek, caressing it. "Ah, and what a job they've done eh? I couldn't have asked for better parents myself."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. They're awesome. They've really helped me over the years."

Minato chuckled. "I know son. I've been watching," he laid a kiss on the boy's forehead before pulling away, staring deep into his eyes. "And _that's_ why I know that you need to put your trust in that Uchiha boy. He's good for you son. You too are going to be together for a _very_ long time."

The blonde's brows furrowed once more. "What? You mean like… _together_ together?"

He nodded. "I mean, you're gonna _like_ like him."

Naruto blushed. "B-b-but dad! I-I'm not gay! Plus, isn't that against the religion and what not? Jesus won't let me into heaven!"

The older man eyed his son disapprovingly. "Son, where in the scriptures does it say that God hated his children?"

The blonde thought about it, thoroughly confused. "Um… never?"

"Exactly kit. God loves ALL his children. It doesn't matter if they're bi, gay, black, white. We're all the same to him. You have nothing to fear," he smiled and pinched his cheek. "You just need to keep Christ in your heart son."

Naruto flushed at the thought of being 'together' together with _Sasuke_. Then he remembered something. "Well… yeah, ok," he began. "But I have a girlfriend dad. I'm dating Sakura Haruno!"

Minato unexpectedly burst into hysterics. In fact, his laughter was so great that he had doubled over, holding his stomach. He held up one finger, indicating that he would be just a minute. He sat back up, wiping a tear that had developed in his eye.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "And _I'm_ dating Shaquille O'Neal!"

Naruto blushed angrily, pouting once again. "Daddy!" he whined.

The blonde man laughed once more, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. The Holy Spirits a pretty serious guy if you can believe that." he calmed down and turned to his son, trying to start up another conversation. Unfortunately, as soon as he saw his son's red face he burst out laughing all over again.

"DADDY!" The teen growled.

"Y-y-you think you're still g-gonna be with her!" Minato hiccupped, unable to keep his laughter in check. "Shit, that's gold! Comedy gold right there AHA HA HA!"

Naruto turned to look at the ground, crossing his arms. "So it's destiny huh?" he grumbled.

Minato sighed and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, still chuckling. "No son. It's not up to fate to decide that. You see, it's all about karma. You can either choose Path A or Path B. It's up to _you_ to choose your own destiny."

The blonde nodded, understanding. "Oh. So if I choose carefully, I can choose for me _not_ to end up with Sasuke."

"Ha!" His father suddenly uttered. He laughed haughtily. "Like hell! You're ending up with that boy whether you like it or not!"

"Daddy!" the whiskered blonde whined again.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I know for a _fact_ that he can help you. If you're gonna deliberately try and change what _should_ happen, then I'm gonna try everything in my power to counteract that," he turned, looking straight into his son's eyes. "Naruto, no matter what you do, you're going to fall for him. He's the one. _Your_ one."

"But dad…" the blonde started but his dad shushed him.

"You're been hurting for too long Naru," he smiled. "I want you to find your happiness, and I see it with him."

A sudden ringing sound interrupted any attempts at conversation. Naruto looked around, confused. "What's that?"

His father checked his watch. "Oh. My time's up."

"Time?" the boy questioned. The older blonde smiled.

"Yeah. The watch was counting how long I could talk to you for. In about 30 seconds this cloud is gonna disappear and you're going to plummet to your death."

The younger blonde nodded his head with understanding before his eyes widened. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! What do you mean 'plummet'?!"

Minato checked his watch again. "Hm. 'Bout 15 seconds left now."

"15 SECONDS?!" The blonde cried hysterically.

His father shrugged. "Yeah, give or take, so I better make this quick," he put a hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Please tell Iruka and Kakashi I said thank you, and tell them you love them yourself-"

"DAD! WE'RE GONNA _DIE_!"

Minato chuckled. "Don't be silly. I'll ascend to heaven while you descend. Now, put your trust in Sasuke, make some friends at your current school. I promise you they'll be worth your while-"

"DAD PLEASE!"

"Like that Kiba fellow," he continued. He laughed. "Ah, he's such a card."

"DADDY!"

"Any who, Jiraiya says hi and that he doesn't wanna see your scrawny butt for eternity if… how did he phrase it? Oh yeah, 'I don't wanna see that bubble butt for the next hundred years'!"

"DAD!"

"And mom says she misses you." He finished.

This caught the boy's attention. He looked at his father, sadness in his eyes. "Mom misses me?"

The man nodded. "Terribly so. And she wants you to know something," he leaned down, whispering the last bit into his ear. "She loves you." He said.

Tears fell down the whiskered blonde's face as he thought about his mother. "B-but why? I-it was my fault…"

Minato pulled away, a deep set frown on his face. "Naruto, it was _not_ your fault," he sighed heavily. "But perhaps it's not _me_ you should hear that from."

Another shrill beeping sounded, followed by the popping of the cloud beneath them. "Holy shit…" the teen managed to whisper before he was free falling 10,000 feet towards the ground.

As Minato began to ascend, he yelled back at his son with a smile. "Don't forget what I told you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was his answer.

The older man chuckled before looking up to the sky. "Yeah… he's gonna forget."

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed, a cold sweat covering his body. He looked around quickly, checking his surroundings, and then looked at his body, making sure that they were all in one piece.

"What the hell?" he whispered. "What was with that dream?" His brows furrowed as he tried to think about the very dream that had put him in that state. He realized he couldn't remember. "Wait… _what_ dream?" he wondered. Not recalling anything, he simply shrugged and hopped out of bed, changing out of his pajama pants.

Suddenly the door was opened. In walked Iruka and his nautical lover with a plate of waffles in their hands. "Naruto! Get up! I made waff…" his sentence trailed off as he noticed the teen staring back at them. He chuckled. "Oh good. You're already up. I made waffles downstairs."

The teen perked up at the mention of his foster father's amazing waffles. He pulled off his pants, his overlarge shirt just barely brushing past his knees. "Awesome! I've been cravin-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He rushed past the fully clothed adults, all smiles. "I'll get it!"

Iruka's eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of the boy's tighty whities underneath the shirt. "Wait!" he yelled. "Naruto! Don't answer the-!"

It was too late. The boy had already swung the wooden door open. Sasuke Uchiha stood on the other side, hands in his pockets and bangs framing his pale face in a way that one could only describe as "sexy".

Naruto gulped as his heart started beating faster than before. For whatever reason he felt the need to kiss him feverishly. He shook his head. What weird thoughts. Instead he offered the Uchiha a soft smile. "What can I do for you Sasuke?" he asked him.

The older teen leaned against the door frame. "Well…" his sentence seemed to come to a halt as he noticed the blonde's lack of pants. He blushed furiously and turned away. "For starters you could go put on a pair of pants." _Before I jump you._ He thought.

The whiskered boy seemed confused before he looked down, noticing his lack of clothes down there. He shrieked and the sound of Iruka face-palming himself could be heard from the top of the stairs. "S-s-sorry!" the blonde stuttered. "I'll be right back!" He turned on his heel and bolted. The raven looked up, catching sight of the boy's tighty whities, which did indeed make his butt look that much fuller. His blush deepened.

Kakashi laughed and approached the teenager. "Sorry 'bout that. That boy would lose his head if it weren't attached to his body," he gestured towards the kitchen, which was down the hall. "Why don't you come in? Iruka made some waffles."

Sasuke nodded and allowed himself in, taking off his shoes. "Thanks," he walked besides the silver haired man before turning to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you the pastor?" he suddenly asked.

Kakashi laughed at the boy's abruptness. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh," he said, turning back. "Cool."

Naruto soon joined them in the kitchen fully clothed (he'd checked twice) and the waffle feast commenced. Sasuke soon learned that in the Hatake house, it was eat or be eaten.

And although he'd had his food stolen more than once (peculiarly by the same blonde), he had to admit… he'd had fun.

Which was pretty stupid by his standards, considering it was just breakfast, but fun nonetheless.

Naruto suddenly got out of his seat, circling around the table and giving Iruka a bear hug. The older man laughed in surprise as he returned it. "What's that for?" he asked.

The blonde shrugged as he walked towards Kakashi, giving him a hug as well. "No reason. I just wanted to let you guys know how much I loved you, and how grateful I am to you guys," he gave them each a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." They returned in unison.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, smiling brightly. "Thanks."

The raven shared a small smile as well. "Not a problem blondie," he turned back towards his plate, ready to take another bite of the waffle-y goodness, only to realize that it had disappeared. He looked up in horror as he watched the last of his food being devoured by the sexy blonde. "Hey!" he cried.

The whiskered teen only smirked and licked syrup off his bottom lip. "Heh. Loser."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know there's a lot of controversy regarding what God meant in his scriptures and such. I myself am the type of Christian that believes that when the Lord said he loved all his children, he fricking MEANT IT! He isn't the type of God to say something, then turn around and do something else (he's not a politician guys). I believe that humans from back then twisted the words of the Lord to try and suit their needs/beliefs. I mean, it kinda makes sense. _Humans_ physically wrote the bible, not God (as Russell Brand said to Westboro "The Holy Spirit ain't got a pen"). These are just my thoughts, and I will be expressing them throughout the story. I warned you guys about that in the first chapter, so please, I don't want any religion/ political debates on here. This isn't the YouTube comment section. If you have something to say, you can, I can't stop you, but please be respectful of the others and their beliefs. **

**Other than that little tidbit, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. For those waiting for Feli, my therapist said that I shouldn't be thinking too darkly (and the next chapter is gonna be ALL dark. I have to keep happy thoughts for a while because (I don't want to use the word "depressed" cause I'm NOT okay?) yeah. So it'll be coming, but slowly. Sorry bout that.**


End file.
